


Hay

by Viking_woman



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: (kind of?), AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Flirting, Fluff, Instant Attraction, Oral, Sexting, Sexual Content, Summer, Vaginal Sex, farm au, flash fire romance, handjob, made up Dalish holiday, minor Dorian Pavus - Freeform, mutual mastrubation, safe sex, slightly blink and you miss it, sub!solas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viking_woman/pseuds/Viking_woman
Summary: Based on august writing challenge prompt 11: Farm/ Ranch AU.Iwyn Lavellan is on a quiet vacation at her brother's farmhouse, when she runs into a handsome stranger.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Comments: 87
Kudos: 51
Collections: AUgust 2020





	1. Chapter 1

Iwyn Lavellan had forgotten how quiet it is at the farm. She can glimpse the light from the neighbor’s house across the field, and another across the road, but she can’t hear any of them. The only sounds are the cicadas, singing themselves through the night, and the far gurgling of the river.

Above her, twinkling stars in the vast expanse of the sky.

She breathes in, and out, and closes her eyes. Her brother was probably right – a vacation will do her good. Her memories of the farm are hazy and beautiful, of long summer days full love, picking sweet ripe berries and swimming in the river. She hasn’t been up here since Branwen took over the farmhouse, and she’s a little ashamed she hasn’t visited him, but he’ll be back in 4 days. All she has to is feed the hallas, and maybe he needs a vacation too.

* * *

The next day she decides to go to the river for a swim. The river isn’t far, bordering the edge of the property, behind the fields. The hay here is the best of the world, she remembers Grandfather telling her, of how they shipped it all the way to the Dales. Now there is only a small field left, mostly used for their own hallas, but the memory makes her smile, and the just-cut hay smells the same. Dusty and warm and full of summer.

Half lost in memories, she crests the hill and stops. Someone is loading bales of hay into the bed of a gleaming silver truck.

“Hey! What are you doing?”

She hurries over to the guy, tall and broad-shouldered and bald.

He turns, and frowns.

“Who are you?”

“The owner of the hay you’re stealing.” It’s technically her brother’s, but it’s the same thing.

“I think you are mistaken. This needs to get in before next week, and my neighbor, Branwen Lavellan, asked me to help while he was out of town.”

“Oh. I’m sorry. I’m Branwen’s sister, Iwyn. He didn’t tell me he’d asked you for help.”

“And he didn’t tell me he had a sister, let alone such a beautiful one.”

He smirks and she suddenly notices his lush lips and sharp cheekbones and sharp, blue eyes. She blushes. She’s barely dressed, wearing a thin sarong over her one-piece bathing suit. Dark green, it plunges deeply in the back and front, the fabric covering her breasts held together with a string of golden beads. It’s more suitable for a Riviani beach than a farmland river, or arguing with beautiful strangers in the middle of a field.

“And I didn’t know he had such beautiful neighbors,” she says, trying to regain her balance.

“I’m Solas.”

He pushes up his sleeves, and holds out his hand. She shakes it, his long fingers wrapping around her hand, warm and a little sticky from the heat. She doesn’t mind.

“I’m going to the river.”

She points ahead, as if her bathing suit wasn’t a clue.

Solas nods. “Have a nice swim, Iwyn. I hope to see you around.”

She walks away, and she can feel his gaze on her back. She needs to cool down, and not just from the merciless sun.

* * *

The day after Solas is back, hauling the hay from the rest of the field. He’s on this side of the hill now, and she can watch him from the front porch of the house. He waves when she comes out, and she want to stay and watch, his solid arms lifting bale after bale. It would be strange though, to watch someone work while doing nothing.

Iwyn walks out to him with two filled water bottles. She tosses one to him, and he catches it and drinks, tilting his head back exposing his long throat.

“Thank you, Iwyn.”

“You’re welcome.”

She picks up a bale, and heaves it into the truck. Picks up another. Solas looks surprised, raising both eyebrows almost comically, then he goes to work to.

“I thought you were on vacation?”

“It didn’t feel fair to have you work on the farm when I’m here too. I don’t mind helping.”

“You’re certainly more than capable.”

She wipes sweat from her brow.

“Is this a competition?”

“I was merely noticing your strength and grace.”

She blushes. It must be the heat.

“I’m not sure throwing hay is graceful, but thank you.”

“Your grace is evident in your every movement, Iwyn.”

“Like when I was wearing a bathing suit yesterday?”

“Like that, yes.”

He doesn’t blush, but his cheeks are reddened a little from the sun, and his nose is dotted with freckles. Despite his imposing figure, he looks cute.

“Where do you live?” she asks. She’d not heard of any of the neighbors selling, but maybe her brother forgot.

“I just purchased the property at the end of the road. Your brother’s property borders my own.”

“You purchased Mythal’s house?”

“I suppose so, if you mean the yellow house at 535?”

“No one has lived there for as long as I can remember. When I was a kid, Grandfather used to tell ghost stories about it.”

“I assure you, I have seen no ghosts.”

“That’s a relief.”

The talk while they work, Solas has purchased the house to use in the summer, and plans to rent it out during the rest of the year. Iwyn learns he’s a professor, teaching ancient history. She tells of her childhood visits to her grandparents, of all the secret places and shortcuts. Ever so often, they stray into flirting again, the heat of their conversation rivaling the sun above them.

She grabs some water, and it’s gone a little hot, but she’s very thirsty. She hands the bottle to Solas, and picks up some more hay. She turns to toss the bale and bumps right into him as he’s doing the same, water bottle already empty. She’s thrown off balance but he catches her, and now she’s trapped against his broad chest.

“Graceful, you said.”

She smiles at him. He doesn’t let go of her.

“I certainly feel off-balance.”

She kisses him, briefly, on the lips she’s been thinking about since yesterday. They’re soft, not rough or chapped even though he’s been working in the sun. He doesn’t allow her to pull back before his lips are on hers again, hard and soft and when he opens his mouth, she does the same, letting him in, stroking and moving and pressing their bodies closer. She gasps when his hands find her ass, pushing his leg between hers.

He nipples tighten despite the heat, and she shudders and moans. She wants more, now, and she tears at his shirt, running her hands up his back, his skin under her palms. Solas moans into her mouth, and she bites his lips, gently. He gasps and presses closer as if it’s possible.

“Iwyn, --” he kisses her jaw, his hand travelling downwards, pulling at her skirt. “Iwyn. Can I?”

“I want you, Solas.”

They’ve just met and maybe it’s reckless and maybe he will be her brother’s neighbor for years, but those are fleeting thoughts, much less important than his fingers stroking her thigh, than the sound he makes when she kisses his throat. She wants him, and she wants him now.

She leans back and works on the buttons on his shirt, and his hand slide under her skirt and up, up right where she wants them. He runs his fingers over her panties, teasing her, rubbing softer and harder, making her wet and wanton. She pushes his shirt is off his shoulders, and slides her hand over his pale skin, finding his pink nipples. She pinches, and is rewarded with a deep groan. She does it again.

He kisses her viciously, and she grinds against his hand, moving her own to his obvious erection, rubbing his cock through his pants. She works on the fly, but he grabs hold of her and lifts her, seating her on the truck hatch. 

His hands rest on her thighs, spreading her legs. They are long and elegant and rough from the work. He stands between her legs and he kisses her again, deeply and thoroughly.

Iwyn takes the chance to tease him again, his nipples, his cock. He bucks against her hands, and his hands are back on her sex, teasing. His thumb circles her clit and she tilts her hips up, seeking his clever fingers.

“More, Solas. More.”

He pauses, and pulls down her panties, all the way down her legs and off her feet. His hands eagerly push her skirt aside and up and she is unashamed. No one should come by, and she doesn’t care if anyone does.

“Iwyn, I want –” he looks her in the eyes, and licks his lips. “Can I taste you?”

She nods and he drops down, pulling her forward and draping her legs over his shoulders. He licks and licks again and it feels very good. She is scrambling for anything to hold onto with her hands, stroking his head, grabbing straws on the truck bed. He isn’t slow or teasing anymore, and he knows what he is doing. Her pleasure spirals and everything blurs into to hot, soft, hard, touch, blue sky above and she screams his name and comes.

He brings her down gently, kissing her inner thigh, and she reaches for him, wherever she can touch, his shoulders, his ear. He shudders with the latter, and she does it again, and sits up while she pulls him closer.

She undoes his pants, and now she’s not interrupted. His cock is large and hard, the head red and peeking out from the hood. She pumps him, gently and then harder, until he groans and buries his head in her shoulder. She moves faster, twisting her hand a little, keeping the same pressure. She wants to know what makes him shudder, what makes his cock pulse in her hand, just like that. 

“Solas, do you have protection?”

“Not –” she presses her thumb to his slit, and circles the sensitive skin around. “—not here. Iwyn, I’m –“

She wants to feel his thick hardness inside of her, but for now she just nods, and increases her speed a little, her other hand tweaking a nipple.

“Come, Solas. Come for me.”

He stiffens and jerks and groans, sticky warmth flooding her hand. She holds him through it, and she wipes her hand on some straw. He kisses her or she kisses him, and somehow they both end up on the ground, half way in the shade of the truck.

She is sticky and sweaty and everything smells of warm grass and summer. She is too hot to move, and too hot to stay, but she likes the nakedness of him next to her. The sky is still blue, she is leaving a few days, but summer feels endless, the heat stretched across the centuries. She wants it to be endless, shimmering, just the two of them half naked in the field forever.

“Do you want to come to dinner,” she asks. “Tonight?”

“Yes.”

The straws tickle her. There’s two tiny fluffy clouds in the sky. She kisses his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave this, and decided to continue the story. It is all fluff, don't worry. There will probably be one or two more chapters. Thank you!

Iwyn doesn’t know what to wear. She could wear the dress she wore this morning, which worked out great. But it might seem a little obvious. She does want to remind Solas of the way he lifted it away, the way he sank between her legs and ate her out. Her cheeks heat thinking about it. On the other hand, she also wants to get to know him a little.

She looks at the box of condoms on the nightstand, purchased when she got groceries for dinner. She wants to get to know him better, and to know him _better_.

She tosses her dress in the dirty pile next to her suitcase. She puts her jeans away – it’s too hot anyway, and a pair beige shorts – too boring. Finally, she picks a white skirt with little eyelets at the bottom, and a cute olive top. Her bra and panties don’t match, she was just going on a solo vacation to her brother’s farmhouse, but the white bra and the pink panties still look cute. They will have to do.

Once dressed, she puts the condoms in the drawer, makes the bed, and decides to fold her laundry. She doesn’t have a hamper in the guest bedroom, and she needs to fold it anyway before she leaves. Right. And she really does hope he ends up in her bed. She wants to see him all naked.

In the kitchen, she checks the chicken, and starts the salad. She opted for a simple roast chicken and roast carrots with a salad side. She hopes he doesn’t have any dietary restrictions, but she figures if he was a vegetarian, he’d let her know. At least she hopes so, and she hopes he likes the chocolate cake she made for dessert too.

Did she do too much? It was just a spur of the moment invitation. Iwyn shakes her head. She likes to cook and there is nothing wrong with wanting to feed someone. If he’s intimidated, she’s not interested. She tosses the salad, and rummages through the cupboards to find something suitable for the cheeses. Branwen has re-organized everything since he moved in. It’s reasonable enough, but she really wanted to find the pretty ironbark cutting board her grandmother always used. She probably took it with her. She finds a perfectly serviceable one, plain and heavy.

There’s a knock on the door, and there is a little thrill down her spine. He came.

Solas smiles when she opens the door, and she smiles right back. He’s wearing slacks and a deep blue button down, and it suits him just as well as work jeans and rolled up sleeves.

“Hi,” she says.

“Good evening, Iwyn.”

“Come in, Solas.”

He walks through the door, and hands her a bouquet of wildflowers.

“Thank you for inviting me. I’m afraid I could not bring anything else. I was painting, and time ran away from me. There was no time to go into town.”

He blushes a little, or maybe it’s from being in the sun all morning. She isn’t sure if she should kiss him, or ask him for kiss, or hug him. What is the protocol for _I’ve known you for a day and you went down on me in a field_? In the end she takes the flowers, her hands brushing his.

“They’re beautiful. Thank you.”

They truly are. He may not have had time to go into town, but he has selected the flowers carefully and arranged them tastefully.

She finds a vase, and puts them on the table. Solas has followed her, and looks around curiously. The décor is very traditional, and though her brother has upgraded a few things, it’s still a Dalish farmhouse.

“The house belonged to my grandparents, and their parents and grandparents before them. My great-great grandfather purchased the land and built the house himself.”

“Very interesting. Did you grow up here?”

She shakes her head.

“My dad didn’t want to be a farmer. Wine?”

She decided on a nice Pinot Noir. It’s Tevinter, from just across the border, and she knows its good.

“Please,” he says.

She pours two glasses. The timer on the chicken dings, and she checks the temperature. Five more minutes.

“Do you need any help?”

“Can you bring those out? I hope you don’t mind eating outside. I love the summer evenings up here.”

“Outside sounds wonderful.”

Solas picks up the honey jars, and finds the door to the patio. Iwyn quickly arranges the cheeses on the board, and when the timer dings again, the chicken has the right temperature. She pulls it out to rest, and joins Solas outside.

She sets the cheese board down. Besides the local brie, a Ferelden King’s Wheel and their own halla cheese, she added some grapes, almonds, and a selection of crackers.

Solas is reading the label one of the honeys, his brow furrowed in concentration. It looks cute.

“This is local?”

“Yes, if you go left on the main road, third road on the left, the big yellow house. They have a farm shop there. They sell jams too.”

“Very nice.”

They talk about the cheeses, the local farms, and her grandparents. Solas likes the cheese, and loves the honey. She wants to lick it off his lips. Instead, they clear the plates and they bring out the chicken and the sides. Everything turned out well.

Solas is easy and interesting company. He’s a professor of history, specializing in ancient elven history. It’s fascinating and he has a beautiful and engaging voice. He appreciates her interest, and returns it when she tells him about her job and her life. The evening turns to dusk, and the dusk to darkness as they talk and finish the dinner.

“Thank you for dinner. It was delicious.”

“I’m glad you liked it. I liked the company too.”

“Me too,” he says, and he reaches across the table to squeeze her hand. She squeezes his right back, and rubs her thumb across it. Solas lets out a small, contented sound.

“I really want to kiss you, Solas.”

“Likewise.”

As much as she wants to pull him across the table, it’s not practical. She gets up, still holding his hand and he follows. They both move toward each other, their lips meeting. She’s been waiting for this all night, and she sighs softly. Solas deepens this kiss, and she’s been waiting for that too. She tastes him greedily, and before she knows it, she’s backed up against the side of the house, her legs on either side of his as he half lifts her on his thigh.

“We should really clean up here. Before I drag you to my bed.”

“Is that a promise?”

“Yes.”

They kiss again, and clear the table, and kiss some more, and she manages to get the leftovers into the fridge, while Solas stacks the dishes in the sink. Good enough.

She grabs his hand, and tugs.

“Bedroom is this way.”

He follows, and steps closer to her, kissing her neck, sending shivers down her spine. Stumbling and kissing, they make it to the bedroom.

She pushes him on the bed, and Solas looks amused and turned on. She can see his erection outlined against his slacks. She can’t wait to pull them off him, to touch his skin, to feel him inside of her. She sits across his legs, and unbuttons his shirt, and kisses his throat. His hands are everywhere, pulling her skirt up, pushing her top out of the way. They touch and kiss, and it isn’t enough.

“Too many clothes,” she says, and he nods.

They both removes their clothes, and naked, they fall back in bed. They slow down a little, touching gently and deliberately, but it doesn’t take long for his hand to caress between her legs, for her to wrap her hand around his erection.

She gasps when he finds her clit, circling slowly around, pressing lightly. He captures her lips again, and it’s soft and hard and pressure and pleasure. She is wet and ready and his finger, one, two slips easily inside her, working his thumb to her clit. Her climax is sudden, she moans and throws her head back and clenches around his hand.

He smiles a little smugly when she comes down, still stoking her gently. She readjusts the grip she lost on his cock, and moves her hand up and down, using her thumb to caress it. It’s Solas turn to groan and trash.

“I want you inside of me.” She kisses his chest.

“Yes, please, Iwyn.” She let’s go of him, and turns around. “Do you have – ”

She pulls the condoms package out of the drawer.

“Yes.”

She removes the plastic foil from the package. She pauses.

“I didn’t just invite you over to have sex. I really enjoyed dinner.”

“So did I. This is a pleasurable side-effect.” He smirks. “And I’m glad you have those with arms reach, so I don’t have to go dig through my pockets.”

She laughs and tears open a condom, and rolls it on. Solas groans.

She pulls him on top of her and guides him to her entrance, and he enters her in one long stroke. He fills her and it’s as good as she thought, the fullness of him inside of her. He kisses her and hold still. She clenches around him and moves her hips, impatiently. He groans and moves with her, slow and deliberate, trying to find the right angle. She doesn’t care. She doesn’t want perfect, she wants him, the feel of him inside of her, the look of him undone. She wants more, faster. She bites his shoulder, right where it meets his neck. His rhythm falters and it works as she intended. He fucks her harder, his hips snapping to meet hers. Together, they almost find a faster rhythm, half broken in urgency.

“Iwyn – I’m –”

“Yes – “

He moans and comes and she wraps her legs around him, pulling him in deep. Their eyes meet and they’re all she sees and feels. He is there, with her, and she doesn’t want to let him go.

They collapse together, breathing quietly. She strokes his back. He kisses her hair.

Eventually he rolls off her, and takes care of the condom, and when he doesn’t seem opposed to continuing to snuggle, she pulls the blanket over them.

“Thank you for coming to dinner, Solas. This is really nice.”

“I agree.”

She yawns.

“Sorry, I think I’m worn out. It’s been a while – I’m not in a relationship with anyone,” she says.

“Neither am I.”

Her heart does a little flip, and he looks at her with something like fondness. She kisses him.

“Iwyn,” he says, pausing. “I don’t live here.”

“Neither do I.”

“I’m not sure this is wise. What I mean is – I cannot promise you anything. A long-distance relationship would be most unwise.”

“We’ve only known each other for two days.”

“Yes, of course.”

“What I mean is – I like you Solas. I like spending time with you. It doesn’t have to be – anything you don’t want it to be.”

She almost regrets saying it immediately. She’s never done a one night stand, or a relationship she didn’t mean. She also wouldn’t mind a long-distance relationship, or keeping contact. 

“So this is… casual?” he asks, carefully weighing the words. Maybe he doesn’t usually do this either.

“We can enjoy each other’s company while we’re here, can’t we?”

“I’d like that.”

“Good.” She kisses him. “I hope that means you’ll stay the night.”

“Staying sounds a lot better than a walk home in the dark.”

They eat the cake for breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

Before Iwyn’s vacation was over, they had dinner once more, this time in a cute restaurant in the nearby town, and they met for a picnic too. They managed to have sex more than that. Good sex, great sex. They exchanged phone numbers, but no promises and no plans.

The first month she stared at her phone every day. They’d agreed it was not a relationship. Or they hadn’t agreed that it was. That didn’t mean she didn’t miss him, or that she didn’t wish they would have tried to make it something more. She could have texted him, but what if it was weird, or pushy? He’d been quite clear that any sort of long-distance relationship wasn’t really in the cards.

She didn’t do anything, and after month it would be strange right?

Now two months had passed, and it was too late to text him. _I miss you_ , she wants to type, but she doesn’t. It’s ridiculous. She doesn’t even know where he lives and works, he never mentioned the exact city, just like she never mentioned where she lived. Their connection was real (and so physical), and they skipped the small talk.

She looks at her phone again, and his name in the contact list. Solas. She doesn’t even know his last name. Shakes her head, and puts her phone away. Takes a drink of her coffee, and looks at the rain beating against the windows of the café. Outside, people hurry through the streets, umbrellas everywhere. She takes her phone back out, and scrolls down her list to Branwen’s number.

[ Hey, have you seen your neighbor around ]

[ Who, Frankie and Lily ]

[ No, Solas. The guy who took in your hay ]

[ No I haven’t. He left at the end of Solace, and he hasn’t been back since ]  
[ Any reason?? ]

_I really like him_. She deletes it.

[ I met him and we talked. I enjoyed his company and I was just wondering ]

[ I see. I have his number if you want it ]

She has his number already, and it was a bad idea texting her brother.

[ What do you see? ]

[ 55-25-35-23 Just text him if you like him, Iwyn. Just so you know I think he’s at least 10 years older than you or something ]

[ You think everyone is old ]

[ You’re deflecting. You DO like him ]

She does. She likes and misses him.

[ Maybe ]

[ Just… be careful. And remember he is still my neighbor ]

[ Whatever. I’ll see you at the holiday, right? ]

[ Yeah, see you in two weeks. And no, Solas is not at his house then. I’ve asked Lily to feed the hallas.]

She sends a leaf and a candle emoji in reply, and when Branwen has nothing more to say, she puts her phone away. The rain has let up, and finishes her coffee, puts the cup in cleanup bin, and steps outside.

She needs to get groceries, and maybe she _should_ just text him. Branwen thinks she should, but perhaps her little brother is not the right person rely on for relationship advice. She is usually not relying on anyone, and much more decisive all on her own. Fuck it. She is going to text him when she gets home, once she sits down on couch and can type in privacy. Otherwise she’ll wonder about him until she dies, or at least until she meets him at the farm again. That would be even more awkward, it’s better to get it over with now.

Her mind made up, she hurries down the sidewalk, and round the corner where she parked her bike. She doesn’t look where she is going, and she barrels right into someone, knocking his phone out of his hand.

“I’m so sorry! Here, let me – Solas?”

“Iwyn?”

It’s impossible, but she is staring up and him, holding his phone. There’s a crack down the screen, and he’s still as handsome as ever, his shoulders impossible broad in his woolen peacoat. And who in the void doesn’t put a case on their expensive phone?

“I’m sorry,” she says.

He takes the phone, and there’s a flash of disappointment on his face. The broken phone? Seeing her? Her lack of communication? He pushes the button and the phone lights up.

“It still works. Don’t worry about it.” 

“It can probably be repaired.”

“I suppose so.”

“How are you?”

“I’m fine. The phone was the only casualty.”

“No, I mean – how have you been?”

“Quite fine. You?”

“Fine, thanks.”

She is not fine at all. She’s been missing him, and she, predictably, wants to kiss him. Or invite him home for tea, or fuck him against the wall.

“It was a surprise meeting you here, Iwyn. I will have to –” he makes a forward motion with his hand, and he doesn’t look at her, and he takes a stride past her.

She reacts instinctively, and reaches for him, her hand on his arm.

“Solas. I’ve missed you. I’m sorry I didn’t message you.”

He freezes, like a halla blinded by the lights.

“I’ve missed you too.”

She let go of him and they turn towards each other, the traffic is loud and far away. She wants to take him in her arms and kiss him, the world rushing around them.

“Do you want to get coffee,” she says instead. “Or dinner.”

Her groceries can certainly wait another day, and she wants more than a quick conversation.

“I really do wish I could accept, but I have a prior dinner engagement. I am already late, I’m afraid. We could meet tomorrow. I am not leaving until the day after.”

“You don’t live here.”

“I don’t. I assume you do?”

“Yes. Nearby, in fact.”

“Maybe you can help me to find,” he squints as his phone, “The Golden Goose? I’m meeting a friend.”

She feels relieved, ridiculously and unfairly so. A friend.

“You’re close. It’s just across the street and two blocks down.”

“Thank you.”

“I’m working tomorrow, but do you want to meet for dinner? The sushi place here is nice.”

She points behind him, down the street, where she parked her bike.

“That sounds lovely.”

“I can meet any time after 6, or whatever works for you.”

“6 pm it is.”

He smiles, and she does too, and he’s leaning closer, or maybe she is, and they’re hugging, carefully. After a little he lets go, and he looks at her lips and across the street.

“I really need to go, my friend is waiting.”

“Of course! See you tomorrow, Solas.”

“See you tomorrow, Iwyn.”

He hurries away, and she looks at his retreating form, expecting him to disappear like some mirage. He crosses the street, and stops and looks up, and continues. He’s here, in Wycome, and real enough. Iwyn smiles and gets her bike and her groceries.

* * *

Solas finds The Golden Goose easily enough. It looks like some kind of Ferelden bar, with a swinging retro sign featuring a mean-looking goose with a bowtie. He’s expected something posh, or seedy, but this looks neither. He shrugs and heads inside.

“Solas! There you are!”

“Dorian. Good to see you.”

They shake hands, and he sits down across from his friend at the table of polished dark wood. There is silverware on a white cloth napkin, and a menu printed on heavy paper, the word _gastropub_ underneath the foil embossed goose. Posh, then.

“What took you so long? Did you get lost in metropolitan Wycome?”

“I… I ran into someone. And I am not that late.”

“And yet here I am, your old friend, wasting away.”

“…with a glass of wine. What a terrible ordeal.”

Dorian laughs, and they place their orders with the friendly waiter. They small talk about the weather and the city, and Tevinter politics.

“So,” Dorian says, “Are you going to accept the position?”

“I’ve not yet been offered it, let alone interviewed for it. That is tomorrow.”

“Psssh. Easy. They would be fools not to make you an offer.”

“And a professor of physics knows the minds of the hiring committee of the history department?”

Their food has arrived, and Dorian picks up a truffle fry and point it in emphasis.

“First of all, I’ve seen the list of published articles –”

“You’re keep tabs on me?”

“You’re my friend. Second of all, this the third elven history researcher leaving in as many years. They’re loosing people to Val Royeaux, and they’d love to snatch you up before Morrigan Wild does.”

“You’re not selling the position very well.”

Solas is grinning. He missed conversations with Dorian. Though in different years, they were both part of Haven Uni’s debate club, and after some very vicious debates, a night of equally vicious chess and several bottles of too cheap wine, followed by a morning of expectedly vicious headaches, they’ve been fast friends.

“Wycome is not a big city, but it’s nice. And the university is well funded. Not Val Royeaux, of course, but doing well for the size.”

“I’ve no interest in Val Royeaux.”

“Good. Wycome is closer to that hovel you brought too, anyway. How is that going? When can I vacation there?”

“Are you offering to help me paint?”

“Maker, no.”

“I expect I have a few summer’s worth of work up there.”

Solas thinks of summer, and running into Iwyn again, and the vision of her naked on his picnic blanket. She lives here, and the position is suddenly attractive in a wholly different light.

“Well, I will be happy to accept a friend discount once you’re done and ready to rent it out.”

His phone pings, and he glances at it. It’s a message from Iwyn, with the address for the restaurant (just in case) and note that she is looking very much forward to seeing him tomorrow. He replies, and his heart is heading into dangerous territory already. He doesn’t know if he should follow.

“ – and then she complained, of course, as if it wasn’t bad enough.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Too busy staring at your phone? No better than my students. What’s so important all of sudden?”

“It’s nothing.”

Not really nothing.

“A competing offer? A secret lover? “

Solas chokes on his drink, coughing and putting his glass down.

“The latter, I suspect.”

“It’s… complicated.”

“Un-complicate it, then.”

He ends up telling Dorian everything. How he met Iwyn, the instant attraction, the time they spent together, quickly turning his physical attraction into something more. Their agreement not to turn it into something it wasn’t, but still exchanging contact information. How he’d missed her, and how he hadn’t dared contacting her when she hadn’t. How it was better that way, to expect nothing. He ends up revealing more than he should, though he manages to keep most of those miserable three years with Linnthea vague and under wraps. He has no need to revisit that heartache.

“I’m not certain what I should do next, Dorian.”

He wants to chase her, and he wants to run away.

“I don’t see what the problem is, Solas. You like her, she likes you. You spend time together tomorrow, you communicate, you figure out if it works. Maybe it does, maybe it doesn’t. The worst that can happen is either of you tire of it, and then you stop? Give it a chance.”

“Will you drop it if I say I will? Or maybe you can tell me how it went with, who was it... Bert? Bernie?”

“Terrible. Great sex, but terrible.” 

Solas he doesn’t know why he should be taking relationship advice from someone seemingly unable to commit to any romantic relations, but at the end of the night he still leaves the restaurant with hope in his heart. Maybe Dorian is right. He looks forward to tomorrow, and when he heads to bed, he thinks more of Iwyn’s _I’ve missed you_ than of his committee interview.


	4. Chapter 4

Iwyn ends up working later than she intended to. Her original plan was to leave work early, so she could head home before she met up with Solas. She’d been too busy, her code was almost working, and she just wanted to get it done and checked in before she left. She got caught up in her work, and now it was too late to go by her apartment. At least she managed to fix a stubborn bug.

She heads to the bathroom with her purse. She had grabbed a mascara and lipstick just in case, and it would have to do. Solas had texted her last night when she sent him the address, and again this morning. She’d heard no more from him, but she doesn’t know what he is doing today, or what brought him to Wycome at all. Having started is enough. It’s no longer going to be strange to text him.

She looks at herself in the mirror, black lashes and red lips. Good. She is wearing a green sweater and jeans, and it looks nice enough. At least she didn’t spend time worrying about it. She checks her teeth, all clear. She wants to leave lipstick stains on his skin.

_See you soon_ , she texts, and heads to her bike. The restaurant is not far, and she is biking leisurely. She doesn’t want to arrive sweaty.

Solas isn’t at the restaurant when she arrives. It’s half empty on an early Monday night, but she decides a booth is better than the conveyer belt. More intimate and more quiet, though she does love picking her own food as it goes by. She asks for some tea while she waits, and studies the menu, even if she already knows what to get. She checks her lipstick. She checks her phone. Her build completed successfully, and she exits out of her work email. It’s seven minutes past six, and she doesn’t think Solas is the type to be late, but he really isn’t that late. She hasn’t waited long enough to message him and ask if he got lost. She checks her personal email, and deletes five advertising emails (she signed up for the coupons, not daily emails). She sips her tea.

The door opens, and a couple comes in, a tall woman with long brown hair, and an equally tall man with short locs. Behind them is Solas, and Iwyn doesn’t notice where the couple sits, her busy heart pounding in her chest.

He came.

She waves him over, and he sits down across from her, taking off his coat and scarf.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“I’m so glad to see you, Solas. How are you? How was your day?”

“I’m pleased to see you too, Iwyn. I’m good, though it has been a long day. I was here for an interview.”

“Oh? For a job, you mean?”

She doesn’t think Wycome has any sort of major news outlets that would ask people to come in for live interviews, but then again she doesn’t know about history journals.

“Yes. Wycome University has an open position. I was interested.”

Her heart does another leap in her chest. He’s looking for jobs in Wycome? He didn’t know she lived here, of course, and he might still not be interested, but she can’t help her hope.

“I hope it went well.”

He shrugs.

“I believe it did, but it’s difficult to know. They will also take my published research into consideration.”

He studies the menu, and she nods and picks one up too.

“Have you been here before?” Solas asks.

“Yes, this isn’t too far from my work. Everything is fresh and good here, both the specialty rolls and the normal ones.”

“Excuse me, sir, do you want tea or water?” the waiter asks.

“Water, please.” Solas looks at Iwyn, “And I’m ready to order if you are.”

She nods and they both place their orders. She orders a specialty roll and some nigri, and Solas chooses two different rolls.

The waiter leaves, and Iwyn turns her cup in her hand. She might as well say it.

“I meant what I said earlier, Solas. I’ve really missed you. I wished I had texted or called or something. I know I said it was just in the moment, but I regret that. I’ve thought about you, I’ve thought about you a lot. Where you lived and what you were doing, and if what we had could be more. If it could be something, despite the distance, or what else held you back.”

“I also meant it, when I said I missed you. Running into you was an impossible chance, but a pleasant one. I admit I was not sure what to hope for, if I had had the courage to contact you. Not a day have passed by without thinking of you. I was almost certain you were not interested, that I was not – a long distance relationship is hassle, and I would not want to burden you. Our connection was quite… physical and I wasn’t sure if you felt it would be worth the effort.”

“It would not be a burden. It would… the sex was great, yes, but for me it was more. A lot more. I really like you, Solas. And I missed you, and I hope I won’t miss you anymore. Or miss you less, at least.”

She reaches across the table, and finds his hand, warm and comforting.

“I admit I have – some misgivings about a relationship, any relationships. Not just because of the distance, but it’s part of it. I don’t want to – expect something I shouldn’t.”

There is something in the way he says it, hopeful and sad all at once, which makes her choose her words carefully. And _I’m halfway sure I’m in love with you_ probably isn’t the right thing.

“We can work out the expectations. I can tell you mine, and you can tell me yours. I’d like to give this a try. I’d like that a lot, and I think it’s worth it. I think you’re worth it.”

“I – yes. I’d like that too.”

She squeezes his hand, and he squeezes hers back, and the waiter interrupts them with their food. Everything is good, and Solas enjoys the restaurant. They talk about the food, and Wycome and she learns that Solas lives in Jader in Orlais, near the border of Ferelden. He has been working and teaching at the university there for some years, but he is not especially fond of the place. When the position suddenly opened at Wycome University, he decided to apply. She learns of his friend, Dorian, who is a professor in another field at Wycome, and his efforts to get Solas to accept. Iwyn hopes he will, but she doesn’t want him to on account of her. She doesn’t think it would be fair, even if his company is comfortable and easy. In reality they’ve only just met.

They finish their meal (Solas steals half of her nigri, but she likes his rolls so she doesn’t mind at all) and get some sweet mochi rice cakes for dessert. She convinces Solas to let her pay – after all she broke his phone, and they bundle up and leave. It’s not raining. 

“About expectations,” she says. They’re walking together, her bike between them. “I don’t want either of us to see anyone else. Or have sex with anyone else.”

“Yes. I agree. And if things change, I prefer to know sooner, rather than later.”

“Of course.” They stop at an intersection, and bus full of people going by. That was not an unusual thing, to ask exclusivity. She wondered if that was all he meant, earlier about expectations. “Anything else?”

“I cannot promise how often I can visit, before I might live here, or how quickly I can reply. I do not want any expectations, especially not unspoken ones.”

She frowns.

“I apologize,” he says. “have had some past experiences that I did not enjoy, and have no wish to repeat or rehash my past, but I do want to be clear. I may not meet your expectations, and I do not want my lack of action to justify any sort of… retaliation.”

“I see. No screwing around, and no throwing a hissy fit if you don’t drop everything for me.”

“When you put it that way, it sounds reasonable.”

“I think it is.”

They’re in front of a darkened bookshop, where the shops peter out and the residential area begins. Her house is still a bit away, and he knows Solas hotel is in the other direction. She leans across her bike and kisses him gently. She wants to bring him home, or join him at his hotel, and peel every layer of his clothes off him. Solas deepens the kiss, and her bike-saddle is digging into her hip and she doesn’t care. He seems to want the same, but maybe this is a new start. More deliberate and measured. She lets go of him.

“My hotel is this way, I believe,” he says.

“Text me.”

Solas looks surprised, but then he smiles, understanding in his eyes.

“I will.”

She kisses him again, and gets on her bike, and he kisses her one last time, before he waves and walks down the street. Iwyn watches him, and then she sets off home. While she bikes, her phone vibrates in her pocket.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This follows the last chapter immediately, and was meant as a quick interlude. It ended up getting delayed, but I hope you enjoy :).   
> This one is explicit.

Iwyn pulls her phone out of her pocket as soon as she’s parked her bike. It’s from Solas.

[Have a safe ride home.]

[I’m already home, thanks. Did you find your hotel]

[Yes, it was not far]

Solas is typing something else, and she puts her phone away to lock up her bike and get inside. She throws herself on her couch and reads.

[It was lovely to have dinner with your today. I look forward to talking more, and hopefully it will not be too long until I can see you again.]

[What time will you leave tomorrow? And yes, I really enjoyed our dinner]

[I’m leaving early. My flight is at 8, I must leave the hotel at 6am.]

[So are you already in bed 😊]

Iwyn feels a pang of regret. He’s all alone, in big hotel bed, and she could have gone with him. She bites her lip and texts him again.

[What are you wearing?]

Solas is typing. Then the dots disappear. Reappear. Disappear. Then appear.

She waits.

[What do you want me to wear?]

[Nothing]

[Then I’m wearing nothing. Or very soon I will be. I will assume you are not interested in a description of me removing my left sock.]

Iwyn laughs and imagines him stripping, socks and all. She thinks of him naked, freckles across his shoulders. She teases her own nipple through the layers of her clothes.

[Good. I like you naked. You’re beautiful, Solas.]

[Not as beautiful as you, Iwyn. You’re a vision of grace and strength and beauty, both clothed and unclothed. I long for you, feeling you glowing skin under my fingertips, I imagine your soft lips against mine.]

He is clearly better at this than she expected, and pulls off her blouse, imagining Solas’ hands on her.

[I want you too. I’d like to kiss you lips and your throat and your chest. I’d use my teeth too if you’d like]

[Please. I want all of you. I want to know where you’d touch me next.]

[Will you touch yourself too]

[Yes]

She wants him, and she wants to watch him, but she isn’t. That she decided so herself doesn’t make her happier right now. She’ll have to use her imagination, thinking of his long fingers wrapped around his cock.

[Good. I’ll kiss your belly, your hipbone. I’ll bite it. I’ll kiss the inside of your thighs]  
[I’ll lick your cock, and suck it. I’m so wet thinking of it, of you in my mouth]  
[Tell me, are you hard for me Solas]

[Yes, yes I am. I’m thinking of your mouth and touching myself. I’ve thought of your, your smile, your mouth your touch your company for a long time. Ever since we parted ways this summer]

[I’ve thought of you too, Solas. I’ve touched myself imagining it was you]

Iwyn thinks of his fingers as she slips her own down her pants. She hasn’t bothered taking them off, and it’s a tight fit. Her fingers graze her clit, and it feels good and frustrating, not enough. She fumbles with the zipper and gets out of her pants, kicking them to the other end of the couch. Her phone buzzes again.

[I’d love to watch you touch yourself, your fingers in your cunt, your face when you come. You’re beautiful]

She slides her hand a little lower, wetting her fingers with her own slick, gripping her phone in her other hand.

[Would you be able to just keep watching, Solas?]

[If you told me to]

Fuck, that’s hot. He’s intense and she can imagine his eyes on her, watching her every move. She moans in her empty apartment, rubbing herself the way she loves, her fingers lightly pinching her clit.

[I’m so wet Solas. I’m going to come. Are you? All over yourself?]

Iwyn imagines his fingers wrapped around himself, pumping, his hips bucking and his come splashing hot on his belly. Her phone buzzes but she’s dropped it, one hand playing with her nipple, the other on her clit, and she presses a little harder and falls over the edge, clenching and moaning.

She wipes her hand in her discarded blouse and picks up her phone.

[yes]

is all the last message says, and she smiles.

[that was intense. Thank you Solas] 

It’s a little while before he replies.

[Thank you, Iwyn. I did enjoy myself. I can’t wait to talk with you regularly. To start this relationship]  
[not just like this. I enjoy all aspects of your company, like this too]

[Not just sexy texts?]  
[me too, Solas.]

Iwyn sighs and smiles. She really wishes he will move to Wycome, but no matter what they will make it work.

[Not just sexy texts, though I do find the outcome very pleasant. I am also worn out, and need to get up early, as I mentioned. Good night, Iwyn]

[Sleep well, and have a safe flight. Goodnight, Solas]


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up a Dalish festival for this chapter, and I also used some Dalish words and phrases for my own purposes. 
> 
> Source of the words/phrases are the [DA wiki entry on Elvhen language](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Elven_language). 
> 
> Din’al – the death gathering (din: death, ‘al: gather)  
> Enansal (blessing)  
> Enansan Din’al – Gathering for blessing of the dead.  
> Sa'vunin Lethallen – Next day with friends. (sa'vunin: one more time, lethallen: friend)  
> las – grant,  
> hamin - peace

Iwyn’s phone is vibrating on the shelf. It vibrates again. It’s probably Raina, with well wishes for the holiday. Or maybe it’s Solas. She smiles, and turns to get it, but her mother calls her.

“Help me in the kitchen, Iwyn. Branwen can light the candles.”

“Coming.”

She hands her brother the matches, and he lights more candles. In the tradition of Enansal Din’al there are some on every surface where it’s safe – and some Iwyn deems a little questionable on the bookshelf.

Her phone buzzes once again behind her, but she is already in the kitchen. Her mother is slicing lemons and has two trays and three bowls out, and some dough rising in the corner. The kitchen is warm and familiar, and there are candles in the windowsill. It’s like every Din’al always, in the best way.

“Where’s papae? Did he go with grandmamae and grandpapae on their walk?”

Branwen picked up her grandparents on his way from the farm, they all arrived last night. She washes her hands, and starts chopping the herbs her mom points at.

“He went to pick up a cake at a bakery.”

“I could have brought something on my way here.”

“There is a new Dalish one on 5th St, I wanted to try it. Besides, I think he wanted to stop by Ellan and drop off some of his spirits too.”

“A new Dalish bakery?”

“Well, the proprietor is Dalish, I believe. I don’t know if they do proper hearthbread, but we can make that ourselves.”

“Why aren’t they closed today?”

Most Dalish are celebrating the holiday, and most businesses are closed in Wycome. With the large Dalish population everyone relishes the chance of two extra days of vacation.

“I guess they need the business. I think they close early, though.”

Iwyn nods, and scrapes the herbs into the tiny glass bowl.

“What’s next?”

“Can you do the carrots?”

There is plenty more to do, and it’s much later when she finally remembers her phone. The carrots are roasting in the oven and the fish is ready to cook. Her grandparents and her dad are back, and he has poured wine for them all. She sinks into the couch next to her grandmother. Her grandparents ask about her job, and how proud they are of her. She doesn’t think it’s that special, but they’re her grandparents. Then the talk drift to Branwen and the farm, and the plans he has. They are good plans, but she’s heard most of it, and takes a moment to check her phone.

There is a message from Raina, as she expected, and two from Solas. She opens Raina’s first.

[Happy holidays, Las Hamin]

[Las Hamin Din’al. See you tomorrow!], she replies.

Raina doesn’t reply, as expected. She is busy celebrating with her own family.

Next, she reads Solas’ messages.

[Iwyn, I wanted to tell you I have been offered the job at Wycome, and I intend to accept. They want me to start in Wintermarch, right after First Day.]

[I assume you are celebrating the holiday. Las Hamin Din’al Enansal, Iwyn. Talk to you later.]

He got the job! He is moving to Wycome? Three more months, and he will live here. She feels hot all over. It has been a few weeks with lots of texting, and longing, and calling. She misses him more than before, but he accepted, and she’ll be able to see him a lot, to have him sleep in her bed, to –

“What are you smiling about, Iwyn?” Branwen asks. “You’re looking at your phone like you won the lottery.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Doesn’t look like nothing.”

“It’s none of your business.”

“But it’s something.”

“Yes, it’s something.”

“Looks like happy news. You should share.”

“We always want to hear happy news, dear,” Grandmamae says.

“Branwen!”

Her brother smirks at her.

“I’m seeing someone, and he just told me he got a job in Wycome. He lives in Jader right now.”

It’s not like it’s a secret.

“Solas? Since when are you seeing him?”

This is why it’s a secret.

“For some time now.”

“That’s lovely, Iwyn,” Grandmamae says, “How did you meet? What does he do?”

“Solas is the guy who purchased Mythal’s house. He’s my neighbor, but he doesn’t live there.” Branwen replies. “I suppose he met Iwyn this summer, though I’d no idea they were dating.”

“Who’s dating?“ her mother asks, as she returns from the kitchen.

It’s going to be a very long family dinner.

* * *

In the end it’s not that bad. Her grandparents are happy for her, if she is happy then they are. And she is happy. She can’t help the warmth in her chest when she talks about Solas. Branwen says Solas is nice enough, even he does seem a little aloof. Her parents are happy for her too, and they want to meet him. She isn’t sure she wants them to, not yet, but maybe at some point. If he lives in Wycome, it’s inevitable and it would be nice to have him here, with her family. The lights are melting, and she is full and happy and maybe a little tipsy from her dad’s spirits. She wants Solas with her now, leaning up against him on her parent’s couch.

She misses him terribly.

She’s already snuck in a quick message of congrats and cheering, but she wants to talk to him. Does he have a place to live? Does he plan on moving here before his job starts? They’ve been talking and texting often, but they haven’t really talked about what would happen if he moved here. He didn’t say anything, and she didn’t want to pressure him. But now it’s settled there are so many things they could do, and so many more they need to figure out.

Later, when her grandparents have gone to sleep, and she’s escaped to foldout bed in her mom’s office – she’s drunk too much to go home and her own old room has been converted to a guest room long ago – she finally has time to talk to Solas.

[Hey, are you awake?]

[I am now.]

[Sorry! I didn’t mean wake you! I’ll call tomorrow.]

He is typing, and then he isn’t. She thinks he might have fallen asleep, but then his name pop up on the phone. She picks up.

“Hi Solas. Congrats, I’m so happy you accepted the offer. And I hope I didn’t really wake you up.”

She doesn’t want to be a nuisance, or expect him to call and text her at all hours.

“It is fine, Iwyn. I was only halfway asleep. And thank you. Did you have a good celebration?”

“Yes, it was real nice. Everyone wants to meet you.”

“Everyone?”

She can see his raised eyebrows in her mind, and she giggles a little.

“My grandmamae and grandpapae were here. Well, they’re still here, just sleeping. And mamae and papae. Branwen you’ve already met. I… they figured it out when I was excited over your message. I hope you don’t mind. You don’t have to meet them immediately, or before you want to or—”

“It’s fine, Iwyn.“ He chuckles a little, and she feels warm. “So, you’re excited?”

“Yes, I am. Quite a bit. I hoped you would take the job here, of course. I miss you, Solas. I can’t wait to see you more often.”

“Ah. I wasn’t – I miss you too, Iwyn.”

“I didn’t want to influence your decision, Solas. I want the job to be nice. I hope it will be, that the offer was good.”

“Thank you. It was as expected. Academic jobs don’t tend to compete on salaries. But the position itself should offer me more research opportunities than in Jasper. The head of the department has an… interesting collection of artifacts.”

Iwyn flops down on her bed, listing to his voice.

“Good. That’s good.”

“I suspect you didn’t want to talk about ancient elven artifacts, though.”

He chuckles again, and she wishes she had her head on his chest.

“I like hearing about that stuff. But yeah. I wanted to congratulate you and – when do you think you’ll move? Do you know where you’ll live? And I just wanted to hear your voice.”

“I don’t know when I will move, but I would like to be settled a week or so before First Day. That should give me time. I’m not sure where I will live. I’d hope to get your opinion on where to look. And maybe – maybe help me look at apartments.”

“I’d like to. I’ll think – I’ll think of where makes sense.” She wants him to not be too far from where she lives, and he wants to be close to his work at the University.

“Thank you. I hope to come for three or four days to look at places. You could go with me. I’d like your opinion, if you don’t mind.”

“That would be lovely, Solas. I’d love to help.”

I love you, she wants to say, but she’s not drunk enough to do so. She’d like to tell him to his face, and soon he’ll be here. It’ll still be too early though. She’ll have to wait.

“I appreciate that, Iwyn. I haven’t settled the exact dates, is there any that would work for you?”

Anytime. Now. Tomorrow.

“I don’t have a lot of plans coming up. I usually spend Santalia with my family. I don’t know if we’ll go to the farm this year, now that Branwen lives there. But we might? So around that time I’m not sure, but otherwise I’m here.”

“I see. I’ve no desire to battle the airport mobs at Santalia in any case, but maybe after will work.”

“Sounds good. I’m looking forward to seeing you. Very much.”

“Me too… Iwyn.” He makes some sort of noise she can’t place, and goes on, “I’ll look at dates this week and see what I can arrange.”

“Stay at my place,” she blurts out. “No need for a hotel. If you want to, that is. If you don’t that’s fine too, if you don’t feel comfort –”

“I’d love to stay with you for the trip, Iwyn. That does make it easier… and more interesting.”

Good. Her heart beats faster.

“Interesting, how?”

“Are you alone?”

“I’m at my parents, but everyone is asleep. I think.”

“Let’s hope so…”

* * *

The next day, while her parents and grandparents have the somber task of visiting the dead, Iwyn makes her way to Raina’s house. She managed to get out of the house before Branwen asked any more questions. He has formed opinions on his vacationing neighbor; she’s sure. She’ll take as a good sign that he trusts Solas enough to let him help him with the farm.

Raina usually hosts _Sa'vunin Lethallen,_ the next day gathering of friends and younger couples. Raina has a whole house she inherited from her grandmother and she fills it easily with her many friends and friends of friends. Sometimes it seems like she’s connected to half the Dalish Wycome. The house is always bustling full of happy people and delicious food at festival time.

Raina has gone all out this year, the entryway to her house is littered with melted candles. They can’t stand up to rain, but every third one is an electric one, so all in all it gives an effect of real candles fighting against the wind.

Raina opens the door before Iwyn knocks, perfect red lips and bouncy curls. She pulls Iwyn into a hug.

“Come in, it’s raining. You’re the first. Did you bring the dough?”

“The candles look great. I love it Raina.” Iwyn pulls off her winter boots, and hangs up her coat. “The dough is in the red bag. It needs to rise a little more.”

“Great! Come in, come in. And thanks, I really like the candles. Wait till you see the living room. “

Iwyn follows Raina through the hallway and into the living room. She stops and takes in everything. Raina has put fairy light nets under the ceiling, all of them wrapped in tree branches. There are more electric candles everywhere, and a garland of colored leaves at the old fireplace. It’s burning brightly.

“Amazing. You’ve outdone yourself this year.”

Iwyn snaps a couple of pictures, she wants to show Solas.

Raina has already put the dough out on the kitchen table with a towel over it, and Iwyn unloads the rest of her bag on the tall bar separating the kitchen from the living room. A bottle of Dalish spirits, courtesy of her father. Two halla cheeses from the farm, a jar of spicy nuts she roasted yesterday and some olives she found on sale. There is already a batch of brownies and tray of Ferelden and Orlesian cheeses, and she decides to add the halla cheeses to the plate.

“Let me fold the dough,” Iwyn says, as the doorbell rings.

Raina nods and heads to let people in. 

It doesn’t take long for the home to fill with people, and the table filled with food. Everyone is chatting, catching up, and eating. Iwyn returns to the kitchen and starts rolling out the hearthbreads.

“Yay, bread!” someone yells from the back.

“You can do the next batch,” she yells back. It’s some tall dark-haired guy she doesn’t know. Normally she wouldn’t be above flirting a little, but now she just misses Solas. The house is full of elves, her friends, acquaintances, friends of friends. It’s the holiday tradition, and even if Solas isn’t Dalish, she wants to share it with him. He wonders if he likes hearthbread, and if he’s ever had it fresh and homemade. She imagines him here, in the house, in the kitchen. Maybe he’d put his arms around her, kiss her neck -- 

“Where are you off to?” Raina asks. Iwyn didn’t even hear her enter the kitchen.

“I’m here.”

“Your mind was elsewhere.”

Iwyn puts the bread on the baking sheet, and takes another ball of dough.

“I was just… missing someone.”

“The boyfriend. The mysterious, brilliant boyfriend in Jasper.”

“Yes, Solas. I wish he were here.”

“So, things are going well?”

Raina grabs her own ball of dough and rolls it out. Iwyn has told Raina most of it, but maybe not that she’s already in love. She’s barely told herself.

“Very well.” She can’t help grinning. “He’s moving here. He got a job offer from the University, and decided to take it.”

“That’s awesome.” Raina is smiling, and Iwyn knows she means it. Iwyn hopes Solas will get along with her, but then again, very few people don’t get along with her friend.

“Did he move here for you?” she continues, “that’s very romantic.”

“No, he didn’t. I mean I don’t think so. He was already looking for the job here, that’s how I ran into him again.”

“Yes, after a month of pining.”

“I didn’t pine.”

“Sure.” Raina grins, and Iwyn doesn’t argue. Her friend is a more than a little right. “I’ve never heard so much about a summer fling. I’m glad he is moving here, and I can meet him, and I’m happy he makes you happy. He better make you happy. When is he moving? Where will he live?”

Iwyn takes the first batch of bread out of the oven and puts the next in.

“I don’t know where he will live. He asked me to look with him. I’ve no idea what his budget is, but I assume he wants to love close to the University campus.”

“Or maybe he want’s to live close to you.”

“He is moving for the job. I didn’t want to pressure him.”

“I get it, and I don’t get it. It’s a lot of pressure, but you can’t just wait around for people. Sometimes you have to, you know, move them a bit.”

Iwyn nods, and makes bread.

“Oh, do you know Lisa? She does real estate. Rentals too. I’ll send you her info.” Raina pulls out her phone, and scrolls through her contacts. “Unless he just moves into your place. Might be easiest and your place is pretty big. Found her! There you go.”

“Thank you. I don’t think – I’m not quite sure I’m ready to have him move in.”

“Well, it does bring some advantages.” Raina waggles her eyebrows, or attempts to. It’s silly, and Iwyn laughs. It would bring advantages. Waking up in his arms, staying in together. She might never get to work though. Not to mention they don’t know each other well enough. People don’t just move in, do they?

“Mmmm, this is so good. Your mom’s recipe is the best.” Raina rips another piece of hearthbread, and dips it in honey.

It’s enough for others to descend on the kitchen and the bread, and Iwyn snatches a piece for herself before they’re all gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> btw if you love the idea of a Dalish bakery, checkout [RogueLioness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueLioness/pseuds/RogueLioness)' [For Goodness Bakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030305/chapters/63297433)!! <3


End file.
